


Cryptozoology

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fall Out Boy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Chocolate, Fluff, Gore, Multi, Multi-POV, Other, Rehabbed!Loki, Self Loathing, disturbing images, gender swap, my spelling and grammer is crap sorry, new tags as each chapter added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump lives a double life, for a few days out of every month he changes into something else.  Soon he's going to find out he's not the only one.</p>
<p>Loki, god of Mischief, is learning to be what he should have been all along... but can he survive it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I still suck at summaries, but I put this through spell check, so it should be better now. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peel back your skin

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed
> 
> the dub-con is only implied with fem!Patrick not wanting to use the vibrator, but thats a better alternative to having actual sex from his/her POV at the time.
> 
> This story started out as a one-shot but now has multi chapters. I will be adding more tags as I finish them. Each chapter title is a song lyric that I feel fits.

As the last waves of sensation passed through him, Patrick fell back on the bed panting to catch his breath. So many thoughts started clattering for his attention again as his awareness shifted.

Scents and sounds too sharp, colours and lights much too bright. 

He reached over and turned off the iPod connecter, if his fans knew “Little Red Corvette” was his favourite vibration, he’d never be able to listen to it again.

Sliding the vibrator out carefully, he wrapped it in a towel to wash later when his knees would be more likely to hold up his now thin frame.

He sat up carefully, mindful of the unpleasant ache the device always leaves him with; a necessary evil.

Waiting almost too long, the cramps getting worse by the minute. If he left it any longer there would be a very expensive mess to clean up. 

He stumbled to the bathroom, turned on the hot water to fill the tub, the blood was already starting to soak the towel he’d carefully wrapped around himself. 

As Patrick climbed into the bath tub, the cramps got worse, more blood started to flow from the wound, he didn’t dare call it anything else, as his organs rearranged. 

His breath gusted out as the muscles in his chest gave a powerful squeeze and reformed, the small feminine breasts flattening out to male pecs.

The sharp pressure in his gut nearly made him double over as the parts he wasn’t born with, began to liquefy, the muscles contracting to push out the bloody soup of tissues. 

This was why he never let a man touch him when his body changed. He didn’t think he could stand the thought that if he got pregnant what might happen to the baby.

Skin slowly changed texture, bones grew larger and lengthened while joints popped and scrapped in their sockets.

Perhaps 15 minutes later, gasping for breath harder than any orgasm could have achieved, Patrick pulled the plug out and drained the bloody water to refill with clean. 

To try as always, to wash away the hurt and humiliation his monthly change always brought with it.


	2. ~Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Chocolate... need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> majority of first part written at 4:15 am 8-31-12 part of cryptozoology series cross over with falloutboy actually written third but is second in the series lol
> 
> sorry for lack of Loki in the first chapter, I hope this makes up for it :)
> 
> on 9-5-12 filled in middle at 1:45-2:30 am and the rest at 6:30-7:55 pm :)
> 
> (A/N: really only minor edits, like grammar, punctuation and word use, to make the story flow easier to read but shouldn’t change the story itself, just make it better. I hope! although I did change Dum-E from a ‘him' to a ‘it'. sorry)

No one was really sure how the whole thing started, but Loki preferred to believe it began, as all good things should; with chocolate.

Every month, a package would be delivered to his confinement. It was no ordinary package either, but an expensive gourmet brand of chocolate, which occasionally would be an interesting and unusual flavour.

The current parcel contained chocolate covered, chilli infused cherries; a warm and sweet combination.

Savouring the flavours on his tongue, Loki thought again about why his imprisonment was allowed any lenience. Tony had called it, “Time for good behaviour.”

The fact that Odin had agreed to Director Fury’s insistence that he remain on Midgard to “reform,” was perhaps in everyone’s best interest, not just Loki’s own. 

Again, Tony to his proverbial rescue. How would thousands of years of torture serve to make a prisoner ameliorate his crimes?

It wouldn’t, and even Odin knew that, so a compromise was made; Loki would serve out a bifurcated sentence split between Asgard and Midgard.

Using ‘hard’ labour, in Asgard he would help with repairing the Bifrost, in Midgard he would have limited aid of his magic for what ever his keepers deemed appropriate, as well as hours of counselling towards healing his mental state and encourage possible release into the society in which he chose to live.

It was only through painstaking entreaty that Jötunheim was left out of proceedings. In fact quite happy, a new King had been already appointed that was far more able to rule. Loki saved them the trouble of deposing Laufey-King, so they were not interested in retaliation.

Thor, also, was slowly becoming aware of his own role in what had happened, even trying to make amends for the maltreatment of Loki, that he had inadvertently permissed at the hands of the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. 

It has been 2 ½ years since the failed Chitauri invasion, but because of the progress Loki has made in that time, he is allowed excursions out in the general public, because a bored Mischief god is a brewing hurricane of trouble.

Loki sat at the kitchen island/breakfast bar, savouring the chocolates when Tony and Bruce came up from the workshop bickering about some new toy or other. Most people usually found they got on like a house on fire, which Dum-E would happily use his fire extinguisher on, if only Stark would let it. 

The three of the biggest brains (and two of the biggest egos) to reside in the Avengers (nee Stark) Tower. The general population of, were pretty happy to let them do as they pleased, since they were mostly harmless... mostly being the operative word here of course. 

“I really don’t see how you can say light and sound travel the same ... _blah blah blah_...” Tony started in on his next tirade, but Loki quickly tuned him out in favour of letting another chocolate melt in his mouth.

Dressed in soft grey trousers and a dark green tshirt, Loki sat quietly enjoying his daily ration. As the last of the chocolate dissolved and the spicy cherry was revealed, he pulled the sweet flesh apart with his tongue. Tony had recently discovered Loki had the ability to tie a cherry stem in a knot... with out use of magic! So cherries had become a recurring theme lately, not that Loki minded much, cherries were a top favourite on his growing list of Midgardian Things He Couldn’t Do Without.

Closing the box as he slipped off his seat at the island, Loki side stepped around Tony and Bruce still arguing about light-speed vs. sound-speed, and put the box in his own special cupboard. There were many and varied food items that he had accumulated over his time here. 

Grabbing a hazelnut non dairy creamer, he strode over to the coffee maker, pouring a fresh cup, adding the creamer as he walked back to his seat at the island bar. Just as the argument got to a boiling point, face’s turning red _and_ green, Loki in a loud and firm voice proclaimed, “I am bored.” Looking between the two, seeing if their reactions would benefit, Loki stirred the creamer in before taking his first sip.

Tony shut up. _Always a good thing_ Seeming to think about this seriously. Bruce subtly changed back to his normal pinkish beige, his hands slowly unclenched at his sides.

Loki looked at them. As the wheels began to turn in both brilliant minds, he took another sip of his coffee, hiding his smile.

Soon Tony got that slightly manic glint in his eye, the one that says 'Trouble!’ 

Slapping his hands together and rubbing them vigorously, he said “Hey! I have an idea, let’s have a night on the town, shall we?”

Bruce sighed, his shoulders slumping, resigned to his fate.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should never write second chapters after third ones this kind of got away from me and went in a whole other direction :/
> 
> but I think I got them sorted now lol
> 
> This is the lead in chapter for the one I wrote most of before this, I will post it when I have that finished. :)


	3. “Dance under the light...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Patrick + Loki + a bar in Malibu on a Saturday night = fluffy angst hashout/comfort. nuff said lol bob bryar
> 
> Patrick Stump & Phil Coulson - friendship,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this unfinished chapter because if anyone was following but lost interest I was still working on it but ended up getting lost in a bunch of RL crap but I still want to post _something_ , so here it is. I will try to get back to it and revise and finish it when I can.
> 
> so this is the second/third part that wont leave me alone :P this is a crossover so be fore warned it leans toward unintended crack and surprise! no slash or het even ^_^; some sorta sexy jokes but thats about it lol and for some reason it now has pairings! or it will in the next chapter ;P um maybe lol
> 
> It also goes without saying, but I will say it anyway. This is severe AU both for FOB (obviously lol) and probably Thor/The Avengers :) not to mention Agents of SHEILD!
> 
> I tried to keep track of the fem pronouns for girl!Patrick but it was kinda hard to do, so I left them mixed since the Patrick of this `verse in my head canon identifies as male and he cant seem to really keep track of them either!)
> 
> btw is Sunset in Malibu? never been so I have no idea ;P

Patrick stared in the mirror, the pale peach of the form fitting dress flattering, ‘I’d date me’ Patrick considered wryly.

A myriad of thoughts went through his mind, chasing across his... no _her_ face, had to remember and accept the difference when this happened. Each emotion showing; in the arch of finely shaped brow, or the quirk of pink glossy lips. 

Finally sighing, and deciding he couldn’t just stand there all night, and loathe as he was to use the usual method to revert back as fast as his body could process the changes. Patrick left the apartment to head to the dance club down on Sunset, figuring she might as well have some fun, if at all possible, by going dancing.

Standing outside the club, Patrick couldn’t help but be grateful, as he was waved through by the bouncer, that his mother had insisted on getting a separate ID for this form, otherwise being carded to get in might have been a big problem!

Flashing lights and the deep throb of the disco seated themselves under Patrick’s breastbone. It felt soothing, but also invigorating, as he made his way towards the bar at the far end.

~*~

Tony had wanted to visit a favoured club in Malibu this week. Which is where we find our heros and ex-villain, with Tony and Bruce sitting at a table in the far corner with non-alcoholic drinks, as per Director Fury’s Loki Playdate Rule book, while said Loki, in his female form, (“Wow, Loki, you look like Angie!” Tony had said, his jaw dropping.) watched the dance floor.

Phil Coulson, A.K.A. Agent Super Nanny, sat at the bar keeping a close watch on the super pains in his ass, just in case something went wrong. He was proactive that way, and good thing too as more often than not something happened to turn the outside visits on its ear.

Tonight, he was sure was no exception when a cute little red head, with a very attractive wiggle, walked by the bar.

??? write more here stupid***

 

the cute redhead from earlier was sitting at the bar with her drink and a meathead was harassing her, so with nothing else better to do than watching his charges, Coulson thought it might be a good idea to intervene.

The guy was just getting handsy with her, clearly not giving attention to the fact the girl was trying her best to get her arm out of what looked to be a very painful grip.

“Hi, honey, sorry I’m late. Traffic, you know?” the guy dropped her arm and stepped back, the poor girls eyes were wide and a bit scared but she played along quickly, slipping her reddened arm into Phil’s. 

Patting the small hand clutching his jacket, Phil turned to the guy, a disturbingly mild expression on his face, before saying, “If you don’t want to be Tasered I suggest you take class on how _not_ to be an asshole. Though I might just Taser you for the fun of it. Keep your hands to yourself.” 

Whatever Phil Coulson was, benign he most certainly wasn’t.

TBC... sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Chap. 1 end note: had stopped at one point as that first part was just a snipit of idea... I only recently bought Soul Punk and heard the hidden track and started adding to this the rest you see lol I had no idea where it was going til I had stopped writing :S
> 
> Chap. 2 end note: sorry I didnt use much technobabble but my brain only fuctions on McKay Theory most of the time and my mind was blank :(


End file.
